


resemblance

by Berito



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 10:19:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19355020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berito/pseuds/Berito
Summary: "You remind me of someone."





	resemblance

"You remind me of someone."

"Oh?" Tharja removed her thumb from her mouth, the curiosity and interest in the girl furthering by her statement.

"Yes. My wife, Rhajat! Your names are similar, too. What a coincidence." she smiled.

The ring on Corrin's finger seemed to glisten the moment she spoke. Tharja averted her eyes to the beautiful black piece of jewelry, a style choice similar to hers. She felt the dark aura emitting from the ring, and it was no wonder she felt attracted to Corrin. It angered her that she had a wife, but she held back her emotions, stone-faced as always.

"...Wife?"

"Oh, I didn't mention her before? Sorry, Tharja, but yes, she's my lovely wife. Ah, now I miss her."

"I see."

"You two are quite alike, honestly! You'd get along well with her."

"Wouldn't that be nice." Tharja maintained her interest in the conversation while thinking of ways to make this Rhajat girl disappear. She had hexes that could work and potions in mind. However, all those thoughts when down the drain when Tharja noticed another object of her affection.

Robin.

Corrin rambled on about her wife, but Tharja had enough. "Oh. Seems like I have... pressing matters to attend to." she lied.

"Alright! I'll see you later, Tharja!" Corrin smiled, and watched her disappear. She lifted her hand, smile widening at the sight of her ring. It's true her wife resembled Tharja, but the more time Corrin spent with her, the more she thought they were the same person. The resemblance was uncanny, from their habits to the way they talk, and their interest in dark magic.

It was all coincidence, she hoped.


End file.
